metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Depot (Metro 2033 Level)
Depot starts when Artyom and Pavel stumble upon a Nazi station said to be abandoned. Artyom and Pavel must fight their way to Depot, an abandoned train depot in which nosalises are living in large groups in the trains. Overview Depot starts in an armored cart with Pavel, traveling towards a Nazi controlled station with a large number of armed individuals within. If the player is quick enough they can avoid a majority of the confrontation by killing the lone Nazi watchman. The end of the tunnel is collapsed and Pavel is forced to take a side route. The resulting path leads to the depot, the underground storage facility in which Moscow's trains were once stored in. Unfortunately, the depot presently houses more nosalies than trains, and a battle ensues. Pavel is pulled off the cart, taking a few nosalises with him in the following sacrificial explosion. The rails take a turn down a service spiral. From the downward spiral the cart will crash and, with nothing short of a miracle, Artyom survives, despite almost being crushed by the cart. From the wreckage Artyom climbs into a nearby pipe, continues to the nearby Hole Station, and completes the level. Trivia *After Pavel is pulled from the railcar a small explosion can be seen after he is overcome by the nosalis, he may have used a grenade to kill the nosalis as well as himself rather than being mauled to death. *There are some traincars in the tunnel section where the player crashed after the nosalis attack. One can climb on these and discover the remains of a battle between mutants and reich soldiers. Here are also to find some ammo and weapons. Mind the explosive traps in the vicinity! *This is the only level in the game in which Artyom speaks during normal gameplay, uttering "Fuck" as the overturned railcar is about to fall on him. Bugs *There is a bug at the end of the cart ride where you would spawn in nowhere and this would prevent you from continuing the game as you are trapped in an environment without textures. **This sometimes happens when equipping certain weapons. Simply reload and equip a different weapon to pass normally. *There is also another bug when Artyom and Pavel's railcar gets overrun by nosalises. Pavel will sometimes stay on the railcar as well as the nosalises even when it crashes at the bottom of the slope. Once the player has got up after the crash Pavel will remain seated being attacked by the monsters, this video shows the bug. **A similar bug is that after the railcar crash there's still one Nosalis attacking the place where Pavel sat. *Another bug can be seen at the end of the level. After crashing you will find a metro car where a battle happened recently. The tunnel above one end of the car isn't aligned properly and you can see the skybox through a crack in the roof of the tunnel. *Occasionally, after the cart goes through the Nazi station, it will, rather than speed up, keep crawling at the same speed for the duration of the level. This is especially humorous because Pavel will continue to alert you to obstacles at the same time he would if you were going normal speed, meaning that he shouts for you to duck even though the pipe hasn't even loaded. **The barricades still react as if you were going full speed. **This also is humorous in combination with the previously mentioned glitch where an invincible Nosalis remains on the cart where Pavel sat. For an extended period of time, that one Nosalis just sits there and screams at you. **When the cart crashes, it continues to roll at this incredibly slow speed. If the Nosalis is on there, he's clips into the ground, still screaming. Related Achievements Gallery Depot1.png|On a rail with Pavel Depot2.png|"Yeah, a creepy place..." Depot3.png|Nazi guard. Depot4.png|The Nazis caught unaware. Depot5.png|"What the fuck- they blew it up!" Depot6.png|The Depot. Depot7.png|Some darts and lurks in the shadows. Depot8.png|The nosalises attack. Depot9.png|Nosalises. Depot10.png|Ditto. Depot11.png|Man versus beast. Depot12.png|A black nosalis approaches. Depot13.png|Face to face with death. Depot14.png|The ranger overwhelmed. Depot15.png|Pavel pulled off the railcar. Depot16.png|Artyom alone once again, note the explosion in the back. Depot17.png|"Fuck." Depot18.png|The crashed cart. Depot20.png|Overrun Nazis. Depot19.png|Ditto. Depot21.png|The way out. Depot22.png|Tunnel of light. Depot_alpha_0001.jpg|Depot level from Metro 2033 pre-alpha shown on Leipzig convention in 2006. Depot_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto. Depot_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto. Depot_alpha_0004.jpg|Ditto. Depot_alpha_0005.jpg|Ditto. Depot_beta_0001.jpg|Depot level from Metro 2033 beta. Depot_final_0001.jpg|Depot level from Metro 2033 final version. Depot_final_0002.jpg|Ditto. Depot_final_0003.jpg|Ditto. Depot_final_0004.jpg|Ditto. Depot_platform.jpg|Possible reference used by 4A. Video Video of Metro 2033 Alpha-version, Depot level, from Leipzig convention Category:Metro 2033 Levels